yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 11: Time Well Spent, Bright Futrue Ahead
Just Another Saturday. Yule: It was a Saturday so Asami was at home with the baby. She normally would have worked on Saturdays but ever since they had Densuke she had decided to not work as much as she had been. It was late morning and nearing lunch so she got up from the couch and picked Densuke up off the floor where he was laying on his blanket. She smiled at him and kissed his little cheeks. He was the cutest little baby Asami had seen in a long time. “Hey Tetsu, could you watch Densuke while I start to make some lunch?” She knew he would say yes because Tetsu loved to spend time with his little boy. After giving Tetsu their son she walked to the kitchen and started to make some meatloaf. After getting the ingredients all mixed together she put it in a pan and put a jar in the middle of the pan and slid it in the oven. She then got started on mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and some gravy. While all that was heating up, she started to make some baby food for Densuke. She didn’t trust the stuff that came in little glass bottles or cans, it was all processed and Asami would not have her baby eating that. She listened to the tv while she was cooking. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would walk out of the bedroom with his shirt off, yawning at the top of his lungs and stretching. “yeah sure thing babe, just hand the little guy over.” Tetsu after his scuffle a couple nights ago had some thinking to do. He walked over to Densuke, and held the little guy in his hands. “Look at my future champion being all little n stuffs. So cuuuuute.” Densuke then giggled and kicked at Tetsu’s nose. “Yup. You’ve got your mom’s attitude.” Tetsu would hoist the child on his shoulders, and walk into he kitchen and stare as Asami prepared the meal. “man I swear you should open a restaurant of something. Take a break from the Yakuza life for a while and be productive.” Tetsu would smirk at his jokeful comment, and walk over to her from behind and kiss her on the cheek, and lean over her for a second. “judging by the smell you’re cooking up a fiiiiiine meal.” Yule: Asami would smile when she heard Tetsu talk about their little boy’s attitude. When Tetsu walked into the kitchen and stood behind Asami. She liked when he did that now that he was taller. A smile crossed her lips as she heard Tetsu talking about opening a restaurant as a break from the Yakuza business. She pondered that thought and then turned to look up at Tetsu. “That wouldn’t be a completely bad idea Hun. It would be a better thing to tell little Densuke when he gets older. That his mother was a chef and a nurse instead of a big bad Yakuza Chairwoman.” She put her hands against the counter that was behind her as she looked up into Tetsu’s eyes. She was being serious. She could take a little break after creating a board to run the ChiTori for a while. They would decide on minor things but she would be dealing with everything major and they would still have to run stuff by her but they would be able to implement everything. That wouldn’t be a half bad idea. She wanted to see what Tetsu thought before she decided anything though. “What do you think, Hun?” Earlier the better. XxdensukexX: Tetsu would smile as she looked in her eyes. At that moment tetsu would reply “we could tell him it was on some romeo, Juliet type stuff. That’d be epic I do think it’d be a better business to relate to. Don’t want our son to end up in the Kagemaru clan.” Tetsu would smile, as Densuke flopped over on his head and made strange gibberish noises. “Uh oh..i think he’s catching on to us. For a child, he’s got some strong hands.” Tetsu would lean in and attempt to kiss Asami on her nose if he’d let her, and linger there for a second. “So, about his training…I was hoping we could start at age 5….what do you think?” Tetsu would smile and so would Densuke. It would look like a picture perfect moment with the two of them smiling in unison. Yule: She would laugh a little when she heard him say they didn’t want their son to be part of the Kagemaru. “No we certainly don’t want that. I think it would be better too. I mean.. I can’t be their chairwoman forever right? Not that I plan on quitting that job any time soon. But it would be better if when we told our little guy about my job we weren’t lying. Which we wouldn’t be if we just forgot to mention what I do the other half of the time.” She would smile as her baby made little noises. He was certainly a smart child, but it wasn’t that big of a surprise considering who his parents were. “I think so too. He’s a little brain that’s for sure. He’ll probably be smarter than both of us too, not that I’m complaining.” Asami would smile when he kissed her nose and then listen to what Tetsu said. “I think we could let him do that. If he’s up, on his feet, and is balanced I suggest earlier. It’s never too earlier to start, especially considering our jobs.” Asami would see them both smile and her eyes and smile softened. She really loved those two. FEEED MEEEE!! XxdensukexX:Tetsu would smile as she approved his ideas. He was In a state of joy, as he steped back, while keeping the little guy on his shoulders. “So whens dinner gonna be done babe? I’m starving!” Tetsu would run around the table a few times making airplane noises while Densuke laughed the whole time, and then sat down at the table. Tetsu would place Densuke in his high chair, and pull a plate to him. He’d then twirl the fork in an orderly like fashion and hold it triumphantly. “Wooooo! Haha! What cha got for me sexy!” Yule: Just as Tetsu sat down the buzzer went off. The food was done and it was perfect timing. Asami pulled the meatloaf out and took it to the table. She grabbed the other dishes and took them to the table. On her way back to the kitchen she grabbed two plates and sets of silverware. “Here ya go, Hun. Go ahead and start eating. I’m going to get Densuke’s meal done and I’ll feed him.” She smiled as she walked back into the kitchen and put Densuke’s homemade baby food into a bowl and grabbed the tiny spoon to feed him. After stirring it a little bit she took it back to the table and sat down. “You hungry little guy?” She smiled and took a spoonful of the food and held it up to his mouth. He was a good little baby and ate all his lunch. She also got him to drink some milk. “Good boy Densuke.” She smiled and kissed her little boys forehead. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would sit down, and begin to dig into his dinner fercociously. Devouring the steak as if he hadn’t eaten in days passed, even though when Asami was home he ate very very well. Tetsu would be in the midst of dabing his steak with more A1, when he watched Asami feed Densuke. It was a tender sight. To see his family having dinner together. It was something tetsu hadn’t even dreamed about. He thought his life would revolve around nothing but violence and crime. But it was the little things like this that made it all worth while. Tetsu could fully realte to all who had something to fight for. Tetsu would then renember. “Oh babe!” Talking with a mouth full of potatos. “I’m gonna take lil guy to the station later, and let shiva get a look at him. Pops to. I don’t think he’s too busy to see his grandson.” Tetsu would once again dig into his well prepared meal and listen for a response. Yule: Asami would smile at Densuke. She would listen to what Tetsu was saying. “That’s fine. It’s good for him to get out there and see the city. I’ll probably be doing some work and investing in some real estate. I’d like to see if there are any places open where I could open a restaurant. I think I saw a little place downtown where it could be located. I’m also going to be working on some clan stuff. But when you get there can you tell Ochigi that I said Hi? I feel like I haven’t seen him in a while. We should invite him over for dinner some time.” Asami smiled as Densuke finished eating. She then scooped some food onto her plate and started to eat slowly. She looked to Tetsu to see what his answer would be, though she was sure he would agree to what she asked of him. She was always pretty persuasive after all. GMAF Talk... XxdensukexX:Tetsu would nod “I’ll tell em babe and wow? Your really serious about this restruant huh? Sounds good, it’ll give Densuke a job of sorts to when he gets older. Teach em some values. “ Tetsu would get up and head to oven, grabing another piece of meat loaf, and slaping it on his plate. “ I could help out when I could but I know Sheeva and briggs can’t keep running the place by themselves. So much is going on with the new KPD tower its ridiculous. But the helocopters, motorcyles, and Armored cars came in so that’s a pluse. Aslo, I’ve elected a few people to participate in the GMAF’s on the KPD’s behalf. You going this year babe? I might not compete.” Tetsu kind of wanted to take it easy and raise his kid. The life of the modern day bruce lee was getting old…and yet tetsu still couldn’t shake the feeling of a good fight. Yule: “I mean it wouldn’t be a bad thing right? I don’t want to raise my son in the world Yakuza right now. It’s just not safe. I mean, nothing about the Yakuza is safe, but I just don’t think it’s the time or place to have him realize his mom is one of the people his dad is supposed to be chasing after. So I think it’d be a good idea to have the restaurant for him to have a normal childhood and behind the scenes it’ll be a strange childhood. Also you need to go back to work and I could take Densuke with me to get a lot of this figured out. And I can set up an office in the restaurant to keep him there while I’m at work. Or Sheeva could watch him or we could hire a nanny.” Asami would look at the table and sigh. “I’m not entering the GMAF’s this year. I don’t think it’s a good idea with the baby and everything. Plus I’m sure there are a few ChiTori who would like to enter. It’s bad that as a Chairwoman I won’t be there but there are some other things that I need to think about before getting into a big battle royale. Besides I think we are pretty set without budget. I mean I do our finances and we are certainly well off right now. But if you wanted to go and just fight for the fun of it…I think that would be great for you Hun.” Asami looked up Tetsu. She had said a lot but she figured it needed to be said. Father Son Bonding.. XxdensukexX:Tetsu listened to every word she said, and would come from behind her, and wrap his arms around her neck, not in a violent way, but in a way they rather draped around her shoulders. Testu would look at Densuke all the while. “Sounds good babe. We can’t be the same reckless kids we were a few years back. Those days are behind us. It’s about time we grew up. For our sake. And his sake.” Testu would nod at Densuke who’d be blowing nose bubbles and giggling in a musement. “I might not enter this year either. Nick from the KPD should be able to handle it. Him for Sheeva one.” Tetsu would kiss Asami on her cheek for a long time if she’d let him and then make a cute poping nosie when he was done. He’d then rush over to Densuke, and hoist him up on his shloulders. “common lil man, lets go get dressed,and get you out for the day.” Tetsu would look to Asami once again. “I’ll be back to do the dishes and clean the table off, let me go get lil guy changed here.” Testu would head up the steps to change his son. hIs dreams had come true, and quite much sooner than expected. He was living his life the way he wanted to, and that’s what made him the most happy. Minus his son’s rank diaper of course. A Phone Call?.... RIIIIIIING" Tetsu's watch would be going off, and he would quickly answer before Asami heard anything. "Ryoji speaking, whats up?" "It's Ochigi. I was wondering if you were ready for....well...Densuke's test results. Their pretty astonishing..in a good way i assure you but..you should take a look when you have time. No rush, but it is evident." Tetsu would look down at his son, who had the biggest barely toothed grin in the world. "I got you dad." Tetsu would hang up, wondering what made his son so specail...and weather it was a good or bad thing. Category:Ark 5